Beauty and the Wookiee (2017)
PrinceBalto's spoof of Beauty and the Beast (2017). Cast *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Belle *infant Leia (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) as infant Belle (in the flashback) *Chewbacca (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as the Beast *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Prince Adam *David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as young Prince Adam (in the flashback) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Maurice *Satine Kryze (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Belle's mother (in the flashback) *Thurston (The Lion Guard) as Phillipe *Hans (Frozen) as Gaston *Kristoff (Frozen) as Lefou *Various humans as the villagers *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Lumiere *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Lumiere (human) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Plumette *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Plumette (human) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) as Cogsworth *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) as Cogsworth (human) *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Mrs. Potts *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Mrs. Potts (human) *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Chip *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Chip (human) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Madame de Garderobe *Queen Ariana (Tangled) as Madame de Garderobe (human) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Maestro Cadenza *King Frederic (Tangled) as Maestro Cadenza (human) *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Cadenza's dog *Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) as Cadenza's dog (dog) *Various animals as the household objects *Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as the king (in the flashback) *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as the queen (in the flashback) *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as the old beggar woman/Agatha *Elsa (Frozen) as the beautiful enchantress *Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) as Monsieur Jean Potts *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Monsieur D'Arque *Velociraptors (Dinosaur) as the wolves Cast Gallery The Clone Wars Padme Amidala.PNG|Padme Amidala as Belle Baby_leia.png|infant Leia as infant Belle (in the flashback) Chewie-TCW.jpg|Chewbacca as the Beast Anakin 2008 CW.JPG|Anakin Skywalker as Prince Adam David_ADGTH_2.JPG|David as young Prince Adam (in the flashback) The Clone Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi.PNG|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Maurice Satine shrine.PNG|Satine Kryze as Belle's mother (in the flashback) Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Phillipe HANS2.png|Hans as Gaston Kristoff_frozen_2013.jpg|Kristoff as Lefou Nick cool.JPG|Nick Wilde as Lumiere Flynn tangled.JPG|Flynn Rider as Lumiere (human) Judy is cute.PNG|Judy Hopps as Plumette Rapunzel_2014_Pose.jpg|Rapunzel as Plumette (human) Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|Bagheera as Cogsworth Tenzin.png|Tenzin as Cogsworth (human) Duchess-from-the-Aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Mrs. Potts Valka.JPG|Valka as Mrs. Potts (human) Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as Chip Cody aussie.JPG|Cody as Chip (human) Mrs.Kanga.jpg|Kanga as Madame de Garderobe Arianna_Tangled.jpg|Queen Arianna as Madame de Garderobe (human) RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as Maestro Cadenza King Frederic.jpg|King Frederic as Maestro Cadenza (human) Toothless promo image.jpg|Toothless as Cadenza's dog Mammoth_Mutt.JPG|Mammoth Mutt as Cadenza's dog (dog) Dooku_TCW.jpg|Count Dooku as the king (in the flashback) 1438_aurora_royaldebut_40_2189_detail.jpeg|Aurora as the queen (in the flashback) WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as the old beggar woman/Agatha Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg|Elsa as the beautiful enchantress Stoick first film.JPG|Stoick as Monsieur Jean Potts Shan-Yu-in-Mulan-1200x954.jpg|Shan-Yu as Monsieur D'Arque Velociraptors dinosaur.JPG|Velociraptors as the wolves Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Beauty and the Beast 2017 Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Live action spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs